Gungnir
Introduction Gungnir (lit. Swaying One) is an ancient Void Century spear, discovered in an equally ancient, faraway ruin by Peabody Rune, a former pirate member of The Four Legged Pirates and current Archaeologist for The Jolly Pirates. Due to its age and origins, as implied by Rune's research into the weapon's history, not only is it an invaluable piece of history, but perhaps a highly threatening weapon in the eyes of the World Government as well, due to its supposed date of creation. Interestingly, it's implied that Rune was destined to find and wield Gungnir, as many other people have tried using it, only to be weighed down by the spear's immense weight; whereas Rune apparently can pick it up as easily as if it were any other spear. Additionally, Gungnir seems to wield rather otherworldly powers, making it quite a prized weapon. Among its abilities, it seems to be capable of elemental attacks, and can home in towards Rune's location, no matter where she is, after being thrown by her, among other powers. Due to this and its mysterious origins, it is perhaps one of Rune's most prized possessions, as she is never seen without it. Appearance Come on! Tell us what it looks like! Does it look Sinister? Cool Pirate design? Shiny? It's too bright!!! Any decoration? Is it on fire? HOT! Abilities and Powers Gungnir is not only invaluable due to its associations with the Void Century, but because of its magical properties as well. Thanks to the rune-inscribed incantations on its metal ring, Gungnir was enchanted to use powers beyond that of any normal spear, making it quite exceptional. So far, Gungnir has only shown a few noteworthy powers, though Rune, its current wielder, seems to assume that it might hold more secrets in store for her. Of its magical powers, Gungnir can manipulate classical elements, such as fire, water, air, earth, and others, allow its user, Rune, to fly on it like a witch's broomstick, and can even instantly return to Rune is she were to throw it or lose it by accident. Additionally, it seems to have a slight amount of awareness of who its wielder is, as it tends to immensely increase its weight whenever anyone but Rune picks it up. Furthermore, its powers no longer work when anyone other than Rune attempts to use it, showing that it may have chosen Rune to be its owner. The ability to perform such amazing feats when under Rune's control have been implied by Rune, after doing intensive studying of the spear's connection with herself, to possibly have something to do with a requirement involving the user possessing a strong will. Therefore, Rune has theorized that by being capable of using Haki, the magical talismans on the spear will react to this strong presence of willpower, and grant access to Gungnir's abilities. Thus, by being a Haki user herself, Rune can wield Gungnir without much effort. Other than its magical abilities, Gungnir is also physically capable as well. Rune also performed research into the materials used for the spear's creation, and has concluded that the incredible scarcity of the materials, and their thick and rigid properties must be what's responsible for Gungnir's resilience. She has concluded that the materials used must have been gathered either during the Void Century or on a remote, secretive island somewhere, or possibly even both at once. As a result, no matter how many times Gungnir has struck something stronger than itself, it has never shown the slightest bit of stress or damage. This makes it ideal not only for offensive onslaughts, but for practical defensive purposes too. Plus, the materials are not only well made, but appear to give the spear a genuine lightness (when used by Rune though,) as well as allowing it to be flexible when mandatory, so as to not allow it to break under its own stress. This makes it an absolutely ideal spear, and thus, making its worth priceless. History So........how, what or who made it? How did it come in into your character's possession? Used for good or evil? Trivia *Gungnir is named after the mythical spear of the same name in Norse Mythology, commonly under the command of the Norse king of the gods, and a god of war and magic, Odin. This Gungnir's ability to fly back to Rune's possession is similiar to the mythical Gungnir's magical power to home in on targets, allowing it to never miss its aim, no matter what. Site Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Polearm Category:Void Weapon Category:Wyvern 0m3g4